


That's my Girl

by derpmania



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana is best grandma, Arguments, Drunk Jesse, F/F, F/M, Fights, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Genji is an Uncle, Hanzo gets to be a dad, Her mom is a bad person, Her name is Rachel, It was a one night stand, Jack needs coffee, Jesse McCree has a daughter, Jesse has a bad anger and drinking problem, Jesse is a good dad, Jesse loves his daughter, M/M, Mercy needs coffee, Rachel is adorable, Winston needs coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpmania/pseuds/derpmania
Summary: Jesse brings back a surprise that almost no one knew about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a tiny bit of an AU my friend and I have. Let me know if you like it or want more!

It was a quiet morning at the begining of Spring. The waves outside the base crashed against the cliffs gently, creating a soothing sound. The sun rose and started to slowly warm the salt filled air.

Hanzo sat up in bed, streching. His bones creaked and popped. Hanzo rubbed his eyes and looked to his side. The spot next to him in the bed was empty. A bit confused, Hanzo looked around the room. It was not like Jesse to get up so early in the morning. Especially if he had been drinking the night before.

Calmly, Hanzo got ready for the day. Hanzo saw no reason to put much worry in Jesse's absence. Jesse could have easily been called on a mission in the middle of the night. Or maybe this was one of those rare days Jesse had gotten up early.

Hanzo left the shared living quarters, looking through his tablet as he went. Hanzo made his way into the kitchen where he was met by several others.

Reinhardt and Lena were each cooking up some breakfast, it being their turn. Ana was sitting at the counter, reading a book. Jack sat next to Ana, coffee mug in hand. He watched the news being broadcasted on the TV that was mounted on one of the walls. Satya and Angela sat at one of the kitchen tables in the room, a chessboard between them.

"Good morning, Hanzo. Did you sleep well?" Angela smiled at Hanzo as he sat down at the table. Hanzo sat his tablet on the smooth surface of the wooden table. "Good morning to you too, Dr. Ziegler. I happened to have slept soundly."

Angela looked at the chess board as Satya made a move. "I told you Hanzo, call me Mercy or Angela." She made a move. "Or even Angie or Ange, as a few others call me."

Hanzo gave a small smile. "I will consider it." Satya made a move. "What are you cooking up over there, you two?" Satya asks as she watches with enjoyment as Angela panics over what she should do next.

"I'm cooking up some bacon and breakfast sausage!" Reinhardt replied with his loud, booming voice. "I'm making pancakes and eggs!" Lena adds as she blinks back and forth to a few pans.

"And I'm handling toast while Jacks mans the coffee." Ana chimes in with a smile and motions to the giant plate full of toast in front of her.

Hanzo brings his attention to the TV for a few minutes, sighing over how they were supposed to get snow. It was almost April, why was it going to snow? Then Hanzo's mind drifts back to Jesse.

"Do any of you know where Jesse has went? I woke up and he was gone." Hanzo asks, looking around the room.

Satya and Angela think for a moment and both shrug, having not seen the man. "Ooh! I saw him around two hours ago!" Lena chirps.

Hanzo looked to Lena, she was emptying food onto plates. "Did he say where he was going?" Hanzo asked. "Nope! But he did say that he was going to pick something up! He said it was a surprise, though he wasn't sure how everyone will respond to it." Lena turns around and leans against the counter. "I love surprises, so I hope it's something good!"

Jack sighed "He better not be bringing back a new recruit without my permission." Ana lightly smacked Jack on the arm. "Oh hush, don't be so rude. You need a surprise for once in your old life!" Ana smiled as Jack, without his visor, clearly rolled his eyes.

Hanzo thought for a moment. "Knowing Jesse, there is no way to tell exactly what he'll bring back."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been hours since Jesse had left. It was now around one in the afternoon and he still hadn't come back.

Hanzo sat in the "living room" of the base. In the room were a few couches, one of which Hanzo sat on, a few coffee tables, and a TV with a few gaming consoles. Hana was happy to donate those.

Speaking of Hana, Hanzo watched as Hana and Lúcio sat on the floor in front of the TV, playing against eachother on some game. Hana was winning as Lúcio was losing horribly.

The trio jumped as the intercom to the base sparked to life. "Alright," Jack sighed, his voice clearly stressed. "I need every agent to report to room 318-G, also known as the "living room." Agent McCree has brought a... surprise for us."

The intercom crackled as it turned off. Hana and Lúcio glaced at eachother, confusion in their faces. The two looked up at Hanzo with that same confusion. Hanzo shrugged and took a sip of the tea from the mug in his hand.

The trio waited as the agents started to flood into the large room. Hanzo remained at his place on the couch. Hana and Lúcio stayed on the floor, playing one more round as they waited for everyone.

"Hey, dude." Genji greeted as he jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Hanzo.

"Dude? Last I recalled, my name was Hanzo." Hanzo joked as he took a sip of his tea. Genji shrugged.

"Well last I checked, I had the right to call my big brother whatever I want." Genji rests an arm over the back of the couch.

Hanzo rolled his eyes, giving a small smile. "Whatever. Do you know what this surprise is about?"

Genji nodded. "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? Aren't you excited to see her?" Genji asked happily.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, setting his tea on the coffee table. "What do you mean? Her? Who are you talking about?"

Genji paused a moment. "He didn't tell you? You don't know about his-"

One of the doors to the room burst open. In walked Jack, Angela, Ana, and Jesse. Jack looked stressed, while Angela and Ana look excited but worried. Jesse was standing next to them, a nervous smile on his face. His legs were close together, like he was hiding something behind him.

Hanzo tilted his head to the side to try and see what was behind Jesse. Hanzo stopped and looked up at Jesse when he spotted a small hand gripping tightly to Jesse's jeans.

"Uh, hi guys. Um..." Jesse's voice cracked. He glanced at Angela and Ana who both gave him a smile. Jesse took a deep breathe and continued.

"So, as ya'll know, I said I was bringing a surprise." Jesse looked around the room, obviously trying to avoid eye contact with Hanzo.

"My surprise is not a thing, but a person." Jesse looked behind him and reached down. He picked up a little girl and held her in his arms. "Everyone, this is my daughter, Rachel. She's gonna be livin' with us from now on."

Rachel hid her face in between Jesse's neck and shoulder, while holding a death grip on him. Everyone showed their surprise in their own way. Hanzo's eyes were wide. Jesse took a glance at Hanzo, but quickly looked away.

Lena squealed, breaking the silence. "She's so cute! How old is she?" Lena blinked over to Jesse, wanting to get a better look at the small girl.

Jesse chuckled. "She's three. She'll be four in September."

Lena's smile widened and she looked at Rachel. "Hi there, Rachel! My name's Lena, but you can call me Tracer if you want!"

Rachel responded by digging her face farther into Jesse's shoulder.

Lena frowned. "Aw, the poor little things scared! Don't be scared of me, Luv! I won't hurt you!" Lena tried tickling Rachel's arm. Rachel instantly started wailing.

Lena backed off, feeling guilty. Jesse held the small girl close to his chest. He quickly apologized to everyone and jogged out of the room.

Everyone then started asking Jack, Angela, and Ana about Rachel. Why was she here? Did she have no where else to go? Why did Jesse never tell anyone that he had a daughter?

Hanzo stood up, walking briskly after Jesse. He was going to get answers.

Hanzo found Jesse in their shared living quarters. Jesse instantly tensed up as he heard the door unlock and open. He knew Hanzo was beyond furious.

Jesse ran his finger's through Rachel's hair as she calmly started to fall asleep against his chest. "Hey, Honey Bee." Jesse smiled and looked at Hanzo, who had his arms crossed, waiting for an explain.

Jesse sighed. "Alright Han, sit down." Hanzo paused a moment then walked over to the bed where Jesse sat. Hanzo sat down and looked at Rachel. You could tell Jesse was her father. She had the same brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was a lighter tone, and she had a little button nose.

Rachel stared at Hanzo as her eyelids fluttered shut. The pacifier she was sucking on hung loosely from her mouth as she drifted off to sleep.

Jesse sighed. "It was a one night stand. I didn't know her, we were drunk and careless. She ended up pregnant and I stayed with her. When Rachel was born, I had to go back on the run. I came back every chance I got. She knows well who I am." Jesse pauses and looks down at the sleeping child, a smile creeping up on his face.

"Her mom called me the other day. She told me that she couldn't do it anymore, that I had to take her. There was no way I'd tell her no." Jesse sighed.

"I wish I was always there for her... but now I can be there for her. And I always will be." Jesse looked at Hanzo. Hanzo looked back.

"Jesse Matthew McCree, I'm only upset that you did not tell me about her. You told Genji that you were going to get her, but you didn't tell me. Why?" Hanzo asked, hurt in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Honey Bee. I should have told you that I had a daughter. I didn't because I thought you wouldn't accept me for having her." Jesse looks down. "I thought you would break up with me."

Hanzo wraps his arms around Jesse's neck, in an attempt at a hug without disturbing the sleeping child. Hanzo places a kiss on the top of Jesse's head. "Jesse, I will love you no matter what. And I will love Rachel as if she was my own daughter."

Jesse smiles and leans his head into Hanzo. "Thank you, Han. I love you."

Hanzo smiles. "I love you too, Jesse." Hanzo looks down at the sleeping child. "And I love you as well, Rachel."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy! Daddy!" Hanzo woke suddenly to the tiny voice yelling. Hanzo sat up and looked to the couch where Rachel was sleeping. Well, where she was now wide awake and yelling for her father.

Jesse, being a deep sleeper, did not stir. Hanzo sighed and stood up, wincing at the cold floor hitting his feet. Walking over to the couch in the dark, Hanzo watched as the small toddler stood up on the couch.

"Hello, little one. Why are you up so late?" Hanzo looked down at the small girl as she looked up at him with large, teary eyes. She held a blanket tightly to her small body. "Daddy..." She repeated once more.

Hanzo smiled. "I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly your father." Hanzo picked Rachel up and held her close to his chest. "Did you have a nightmare?" Hanzo walked back over to the bed, rubbing the toddler's back. "I wonder what might get you back to sleep?"

Hanzo sat down on the bed and thought. "I'm not too great at singing, but I suppose a lullaby might help." Hanzo took a deep breathe and began to sing. He softly sang a lullaby in Japanese, one that his mother would sing to Genji and him when they were young.

Hanzo rocked the toddler back and forth as he sang. He wanted to make sure she fell back asleep and stayed asleep. Hanzo finished the song and heard the steady, slow breathing of the now sleeping toddler. He sighed happily, setting the toddler inbetween himself and Jesse.

Hanzo layed back down and turned to face the toddler. He thought for a moment. Hanzo didn't know where this thought came from, but he knew he would enjoy Rachel living with them.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a week and a half since Rachel had arrived. Jesse had gone full mama bear and stayed locked up in his and Hanzo's living quarters with Rachel. Hanzo was being forced to stay in the room as well, Jesse wanting Rachel to get to know him. The only time Hanzo seemed to be let out was to prepare food, or so some laundry.

Hanzo looked to Jesse as he was quielty reading a children's book to Rachel. He whispered and smiled at the girl when she giggled. Jesse's tired eyes were bright with happiness, a happiness Hanzo had never seen before.

"I do not think I have seen you let her out of your reach in the past week." Hanzo chirps. Jesse tensed up, clearly embarrased. "Uh, well, heh..." Jesse trailed off.

Hanzo stood up from his spot on the couch. "Relax, my love. I was only joking. It is quite alright to be protective of your child. Though, I believe it is time to take Rachel outside to meet a few people." Jesse tensed up again, uncomfortable.

Jesse shifted Rachel in his lap as he closed the book and put it next to him on the bed. "I don't really want to..." Jesse cleared his throat. Hanzo raised an eyebrow and Jesse sighed. "I don't want to leave the room just yet... I mean, what if she gets hurt? Or lost?"

Hanzo chuckled. "Jesse, calm down. Nothing is going to happen to the young one." Hanzo sat down next to the two and smiled when Rachel reached for him. Jesse reluctantly handed the toddler over to Hanzo.

Over the past week or so, Rachel had been increasingly warming up to Hanzo, even going as far as calling him Hanny.

"If you wish to not leave the room just yet, then we do not have to. But, I suggest that maybe we introduce Rachel to someone else. Would that be alright with you?" Hanzo looked over to Jesse. Jesse was biting his bottom lip, thinking hard. Finally, he sighed.

"Alright, I guess. But only one person." Hanzo smiled, resting a hand on Jesse's shoulder. "I am proud of you, love. Now, who do you wish for Rachel to meet? Would you like it to be someone close to us?" Hanzo asked, trying not to push Jesse to far, but to make sure he won't get upset over the wrong person meeting Rachel.

Jesse thought, then nodded. "How about Genji? He is my brother and your best friend. And he has been begging to see her." Hanzo looks down to the toddler in his lap when she reaches for her father, making frustrated grunts.

Jesse quickly and gladly takes her into his arms, holding the child close to his chest. "I'm alright with that... as long as Genji doesn't try and be... Genji." Hanzo chuckled. "I know what you mean, love. I know what you mean."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Hanzo! I wanna meet her!" Genji dragged Hanzo along as he tried to run down the hall. Hanzo rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Genji. Jesse and Rachel are not going anywhere." Arriving at the metal door, Genji tapped his metal foot on the tile floor as he waited for Hanzo to unlock the door. Hanzo typed in the passcode and the door swished open. Genji quickly swished past Hanzo, looking around the room. Seeing Jesse, Genji smiled. "Buddy!" Jesse looked over and smiled. "Hey, Buddy." Genji walked over to Jesse, seeing Rachel playing with a stuffed animal on the floor in front of him. Rachel spots Genji and quickly crawls behind her father's long legs, peeking out at Genji. Jesse frowned, already getting uneasy. Hanzo watched from next to the door as Genji bent sat down on the floor, taking off his visor. Rachel's eyes widen when she gazes over Genji's scars. Genji smiles, tilting his head. "Hi, Rachel! I'm Genji!" Jesse started to nervously tap his metal fingers on the wooden table. Hanzo looked at Jesse, giving him a calming look. Rachel slowly crawled out from behind Jesse's legs and sat in front of Genji. Rachel held her stuffed animal in her lap. "What's your bear's name?" Genji asked, pointing to the bear. Rachel looked down at the bear and quietly said "Teddy." Genji giggled. "Teddy? That's an amazing name!" Genji grabbed a toy firetruck next to him and sat it down between the two. "Wanna play?" Rachel then seemed to light up, a smile on her face. "Yeah! Play! Play!" The toddler giggled, holding her bear up. \----------------------------------------------------------------------------- The rest of the day was spent by Hanzo and Jesse watching Genji play things like tea party, fairy princesses, house, and football with Rachel. Genji had a huge smile on his face the entire time. Rachel had given him the nickname GG, not being able to say his name correctly. Jesse and Hanzo had some relaxing time as they watched the two play. Jesse tensed up a few times, but was quickly calmed down by Hanzo. Genji was eventually kicked out of the room by Jesse when Rachel started yawning, though not before a quick bro hug. Jesse changed Rachel into her pajamas and layed her down on the couch. No one had been able to go and get a proper bed for Rachel yet, so they couch had to do for now. Though, Rachel often ended up waking up in the middle of the night and wailed until she was brought to Jesse and Hanzo's bed. Jesse tucked Rachel in under her blanket and handed her Teddy. Rachel grabbed the bear and held it close. The toddler giggled as Jesse kissed her on the forehead and whispered "Good night, sweet pea." Rachel looked over to Hanzo and reached out. "Hanny! Hanny!" Hanzo's heart fluttered with surprise. Rachel had never called for him to tuck her in before. Rachel made a frustrated grunt anf Hanzo quickly walked over. Hanzo leaned over and kissed the toddler on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, young one." Rachel giggled and yawned, closing her eyes. Hanzo shut off the lights and walked over to his and Jesse's closet. "Looks like I'm not the only one turning into a mama bear." Jesse chuckled as Hanzo's face flushed red in the dark. Hanzo sighed then smiled. "Whatever you say, my love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me updating? Never. You can find me @ derpiest-person on tumblr. I don't have anything posted on there. Its just a void of nothingness. Though, I would love any suggestions or fan art and such to post on there ;) wink wink slurp slurp skeet skeet.

"Jesse, stop being so stubborn for one minute and let me have an adult conversation with you." Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. The man in front of him just huffed and clenched his daughter tighter to himself.

"I don't want Rachel leaving the room yet. I want her to stay in here with us." Jesse complained, watching as Hanzo grew more and more angry.

"It has been a month and a half since Rachel has come to live with us. You nor Rachel have come out of this room since. Everyone is worried and asking if you are alright. They want to meet Rachel and speak to you about her." Hanzo crossed his arms and glared holes into the cowboy. "I also want to get Rachel to Angela for a-"

"I've told you a million times Hanzo, no! And thats final! Just- ugh!" Jesse threw his arms up in the air and stood up, leaving Rachel on the couch he was sitting on. He quickly stomped out the room, door swishing closed behind him.

Hanzo squeezes his eyes shut, sighing. After taking a moment, he turns his head to look at the 3-year-old sitting on the couch. "Why does he worry so much about you, little one?"

Rachel looks up at the man, a blank stare on her face. She smiles and lifts her arms up and does a grabbing motion towards Hanzo. Hanzo gives a slight smile and moves over to pick the small girl up.

Hanzo lifts Rachel into his arms and she instantly starts playing with his hair, giggling madly. Hanzo chuckles and grabs the small hand and kisses it. Rachel wasn't Hanzo's child, but she was Jesse's. Hanzo loved Jesse to the end of space and back, so that mean't he had to love Rachel as well.

Hanzo thinks for a moment and huffs. "You are going to Angela whether your father likes it or not."

Hanzo peers into the hallway, cautious for if Jesse was there. Hanzo quickly walks out, the coast being clear. He makes his way to the infirmary.

Apon opening the doors, Hanzo spots Angela sitting at her desk, typing away at her computer. Hearing the doors close, Angela looks up and smiles, seeing Hanzo and Rachel.

"Hello, Hanzo! I have barely seen you in the past few weeks. I see you convinced Jesse to let me take a look at Rachel." The doctor smiled and stood up, watching as they grow closer.

Hanzo clears his throat. "Well, Jesse does not know about this. He is still highly against it. He does not know I am here." The tilts her head, almost questioning Hanzo's descision.

After a moment, Angela sighs. "Well, might as well get it over with before Jesse finds out. I presume he is his normal level of angry? You know, extremly." Angela giggles and leads Hanzo to an examination table.

Hanzo gives a slight chuckle as an answer and places Rachel on the table. Angela grabs a clipboard and waves to the girl as she begins writing down information. Rachel giggles and waves back.

Angela finishes the entire checkup in about 45 minutes, being practiced and skilled. "Everything is just fine with this little doll. Though, I do think she should start talking more. Try holding up objects to her and having her repeat their names after you."

Hanzo nods and picks up Rachel. "I will start doing that soon, thank you Angela." Angela smiles and nods. "And if Jesse asks, you two were outside looking at the ocean." Angela winks and giggles.

Hanzo smiles and nods as a silent thank you. "I will see you later then, Doctor." Angela nods. "Yes, and I will see you later as well!" Angela tickles Rachel's stomach, making the girl giggle with glee. Hanzo chuckles and walks away, waving behind him.

Hanzo quickly made his way back to his and Jesse's quarters, playing with the girl in his arms. Hanzo turned the last corner and stopped dead in his tracks. There, leaning against the wall, arms crossed and hat tipped over his face, was Jesse. Hanzo gulped and made his way to the door and Jesse.

"Its 'bout time you got back. Thought you ran off with my daughter." Jesse said, voice as cold and flat as it could get. Hanzo stood his ground, face changing to its normal monotone state. "I am sorry to worry you, Jesse."

Jesse stays still, face hiden by hat and hair. "Where the Hell did you take my daughter?" Hanzo is stunned by the question, but doesn't express it. "I was taking Rachel on a walk to look at the ocean."

Quick as lightning, Jesse closes the short distance between the two and gets right in Hanzo's face. "Bullshit." Jesse spits, face furious. "Where the Hell did you take my daughter!?" Jesse yells, voice getting louder with each word.

Hanzo takes a step back, cluching Rachel tighter in his arms. He could smell the whiskey on Jesse's breath. How many had he had in such a small amount of time? Hanzo studies Jesse's face then sighs. "I took Rachel to Angela. She is perfectly fine other than she needs to start talking more."

Jesse's eyes widen and he slowly shakes his head. "I knew it." Jesse yanks Rachel out of Hanzo's grasp, causing the girl to instantly start crying out of fear. "Leave before I kill you." Jesse spits as he walks through the door to their room and locks it behind him.

Hanzo stares at the door, stunned. He then starts to feel the tears well up in his eyes. No. He can't cry.

Hanzo quickly rushes to Genji's room, hoping to whatever higher power there was that he was in there. He slammed his fists on the door. The door swished open, revealing a worried Genji.

"Hanzo? What's wrong?" Genji asks, placing a hand on Hanzo's shoulder. Thats when Hanzo loses it, he tells Genji everything that happened, balling into Genji's sweatshirt the entire time.

Jesse was Genji's best friend, but he'd be lying if he said he loved him right now. It was the exact opposite. Jesse hurt his brother and possibly Rachel. Jesse was a good guy, but his anger and booze do not mix.

Genji let Hanzo sleep in his bed while he mainly stayed up all night watching movies. Every few minutes he took glances at his older brother, making sure he was alright.

Genji barely paided attention to the old American movies, his thoughts mainly on his brother and Jesse. Genji was beyond angry and he made a desicion. If he saw Jesse in the next week, Jesse will be missing more than just a left arm.


End file.
